Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi
Początek został uznany przez Tobiego po odmówieniu oddania mu Killera B i Naruto Uzumakiego. Tobi oświadczył, że korzysta on z mocy siedmiu Ogoniastych Bestii już złapanych przez Akatsuki. Piąty Kazekage, Piąta Mizukage, Czwarty Raikage, Trzeci Tsuchikage i Mifune stworzyli Sojusz Shinobi czyli połączenie swych wojsk w walce z Tobim. W wojnie tej udział bierze Pięć Wielkich Wiosek Shinobi w tym Konohagakure, lecz Kage nie mając zaufania do Kandydata na Szóstego Hokage uznali zwierzchnictwo Hatake nad Konohą jako wiarygodnego i silnego shinobiego. Po przebudzeniu się Tsunade to ona prowadzi Konohagakure w czasie tej wojny. Strony Walczące * Sojusz Shinobi - na czele Piąta Hokage, Czwarty Raikage, Trzeci Tsuchikage, Piąta Mizukage, Piąty Kazekage i Mifune. Kontra: * Akatsuki, Kabuto Yakushi oraz schwytane Ogoniaste Bestie, byli Jinchūriki, poprzedni Kage, ninja wyspecjalizowani w różnych zadaniach, poprzednie pokolenie Siedmiu Szermierzy Ninja Mgły i armia 100 tys. Białych Zetsu. Opis konfliktu Przygotowując się do wojny Po konfrontacji Drużyny Kakashiego z Sasuke, wracamy do Kiby, Lee, Akamaru, Saia, Sakury i Naruto Uzumakiego, wszyscy wracają do wioski wraz z Kakashim i osłabioną Karin. Po powrocie, inni mówią Naruto, że też chcą walczyć z Sasuke a on sam nie może walczyć z nim w pojedynkę. Naruto nie zgadzathumb|right|Kabuto przyzywający trumny się i mówi, że on jest jedynym, który może walczyć z Sasuke, młodzi shinobi pytają go co się zdarzy gdy stanie z nim twarzą w twarz. Naruto mówi, że powie im we właściwym czasie, a teraz idzie do Ichiraku Ramen. Po śmierci Danzō, Rada Konohy musi decydować się na nowego Szóstego Hokage i głosują na Kopiującego ninja, wiedzą, że Sunagakure też się zgodzi. Daimyō Kraju Ognia mówi "Kakashi Hatake, teraz mianuję cię jako..." ale przerywa przez pojawienie się ninja wpadającego do pokoju, mówiącego mu o ważnej wiadomości. W wiosce Shizune zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia - Tsunade wybudziła się ze śpiączki. W tym samym czasie, w kryjówce Akatsuki, Sasuke jest ukazany gdy odzyskuje świadomość po tym jak przeszczepił sobie oczy brata. Sasuke oświadcza, że czuje, jak moc Itachiego wpływała do niego. thumb|left|Spotkanie Kabuto i Tobiego Przez ten czas, Tsunade je dużo aby odbudować jej zapasy czakry. Kakashi, który jest zwolniony z bycia Hokage, wita się i mówi, że ona jest niezła, ponieważ on nie jest stworzony do tego. Tsunade rozkazuje przygotowywać spotkanie przedstawicieli shinobich z Konohagakure. Gdzie indziej, Ibiki Morino przesłuchuje Karin na temat informacji o Sasuke i Kabuto. Wielki Ropuszy Mędrzec miał wizję o Naruto i chce zobaczyć go jak najszybciej. Decyduje się przekazać klucz do jego pieczęci. Naruto zjada z przyjemnością jakąś zupę ramen, gdy Sakura informuje go o powrocie do zdrowia Tsunade. Wtedy dostaje od właściciela baru porcje ramen "na koszt firmy". Podczas gdythumb|Tajemnicza trumna przyzwana przez Kabuto je zostaje przyzwany na Góra Myōboku; Mędrzec widzi "Macki ośmiornicy" i "młodzieńca z potężnym wzrokiem". Naruto odsłuchał co ma powiedzenia i postanowił wziąć się za trening. Anko Mitarashi i jej zespół znajduje kilka ciał - wyraźne ofiary Kabuto. Fakt, że właśnie zostawił ich tam i zmusił ich do śledzenia samego siebie, sprawia, że zespół podejrzewa pułapkę. Przez ten czas, Kabuto zlokalizował Tobiego, pokrótce pokazując swoje nowe umiejętności - wskrzeszania Itachiego, Deidary, Kakuzu, Sasoriego i Nagato i oferuje przymierze z Akatsuki. Kabuto prosi o Sasuke gdyż chce poznać "ostateczną prawdę o Ninjutsu". Tobi pyta co się stanie jeśli odmówi. Kabuto w odpowiedzi wzywa inną trumnę z niewidocznym ciałem, które wstrząsa Tobiego.Tobi przyjmuje ofertę Kabuto pod warunkiem, że ten nie zbliży się do Sasuke do końca wojny. Anko i jej zespół odkrywają, że Kabuto dołączył do Madary i zastanawia się co jest jego motywem i informuje o tych wydarzeniach Konohę. Góra Myōboku: Naruto podpisuje kontrakt do klucza, wiedząc, że jest gotowy kontrolować Kyūbiego i Gerotora wchodzi do wnętrza Naruto. Ten pyta Wielką Ropuchę gdzie może znaleźć ośmiornicę ale ten tylko mówi mu, że widzi rajską wyspę. Fukasaku odsyła Naruto do Ichiraku, gdzie dwaj ninja Konohy proszą o autograf. Odosobnienie thumb|right|Sojusz Shinobi Trzy dni później, Kage omawiają moc wroga i odizolowanie Jinchūrikich. Tsunade jest oburzona tym pomysłem, mówi, że pomogliby niezwykle w wojnie, chociaż Gaara i Ōnoki uspokajają ją żeby nie podnosiła głosu, że to nie pomoże. A mówi, że Naruto i B będą odizolowani na wyspie, na którym on i B kształcili się. Gdy Naruto, Yamato i inni shinobi Konohagakure i Kumogakure przybywają na wyspę, olbrzymia kałamarnica (Naruto myśli że to jest ośmiornica, o której mówił Mędrzec) pojawia się i atakuje statek. Pojawia się B w pełnej formie Hachibiego i rozprawia się z potworem. Jeden ninja z Kumogakure, Motoi wita się z nimi i prowadzi ich przez wyspę. Prowadząca ich przez wyspę napotykają wielkiego Goryla którego [B poskromił. Motoi mówi Naruto, że B nie tylko może panować nad bestiami na wyspie, ale również może kontrolować Hachibiego. Tak Naruto dowiaduje się, że Killer B jest również jinchūrikim. Później, Naruto pyta Killera czy pomoże mu kontrolować Kyūbiego lecz ten odmawia, nie pomaga nawet Haremu no Jutsu. Naruto idzie do Motoiego spytać go jak Killer B trenował kontrolę nad Hachibim, ten zabiera go nad "Wodospad Prawdy i Fałszu", gdzie musi pokonać swoją nienawiść. Trening Kontroli nad Kyūbim thumb|left|Wodospad Prawdy Przy Wodospadzie pojawia się Mroczny Naruto. Nasz bohater wie jednak, że w walce wręcz nie zwycięży. Dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro znajduje się wewnątrz umysłu może kreować świat jakim chce. Toteż na niebie pojawia się autograf, którego nie udzielił zawczasu Uzumaki w Ichiraku, a brzmi on "Kandydat na Hokage nr 1 NARUTO". Ta sytuacja wzbudza oburzenie w jego złym alter ego. Młodzieniec stara się go uspokoić objaśniając, iż pierwsza osobą, z którą musi dojść do porozumienia nie są mieszkańcy wioski a jedynie on sam. Mroczny Naruto opada z sił, ale już po chwili, podnosi się i wpada w szał. Rzuca się na naszego bohatera. Ten jednak nie odpiera jego ataku, przytula go do siebie zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Mroczna Strona znika, a on sam wybudza się z transu. Yamato cieszy się z sukcesu jaki odniósł młodzieniec. B uspakaja go twierdząc, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie na świętowanie. Następnie podejmuje decyzję, aby uczyć Naruto kontroli nad Kyūbim. Wskakuje za ścianę spadającej wody i każe nowemu uczniowi podążyć za nim. Prezentuje mu miejsce, w którym stoczy pojedynek ze swoim Bijū. thumb|Komnata za wodospadem Naruto, Yamato oraz B wchodzą do groty za wodospadem. Znajdują się tam starożytne posągi oraz obrazy na ścianach przedstawiające Bijū. Młodzieniec nadal nie dowierza, że będzie musiał stoczyć pojedynek z Kyūbim. Tymczasem Jinchūriki Hachibiego tłumaczy jeszcze raz, że jest to jedyna metoda do opanowania swojego demona. Doprowadza ich przed specjalne wrota. By je otworzyć należy przejść próbę wkładając głowę do kamiennej paszczy znajdującej się w pobliżu. Tylko osoba nie posiadająca mroku w sercu zaliczy ją pozytywnie, w innym wypadku szczęki się zamkną i śmiałek zginie. Naruto zrozumiał wówczas dlaczego musiał odbyć poprzedni trening ze swoją ciemną stroną. Yamato uważa jednak to za zbyt ryzykowne i proponuje Uzumakiemu, by spróbował najpierw wysłać klona. Młodzieniec oznajmia, że kontrola nad Bijū jest dla niego zbyt ważna, nie może tak tchórzyć. Wkłada głowę w kamienną paszczę. Yamato wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i szybkim ruchem chwycił genina w pasie. Ten natomiast zażartował sobie z towarzysza chowając głowę wewnątrz bluzy tak, by upozorować efekt odgryzienia. B nie może powstrzymać się od śmiechu twierdząc, że swego czasu wykonał podobny kawał. Nasi bohaterowie przekraczają wrota. Jinchūriki Hachibiego pyta o rodzaj pieczęci jaką Naruto ma nałożoną na swojego Bijū, jak i o to czy posiada do niej klucz. Yamato nadal nie dowierza, że uwolnią Dziewięcioogoniastego. Ninja z Kumogakure zapewnia, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą i w razie ostateczności będą mogli uwięzić bestię w tej świątyni, gdyż właśnie po to między innymi została zbudowana. Naruto natomiast jest pewny siebie. Chce pokazać demonowi kto jest górą. Wrota się zamykają. Uzumaki siada naprzeciwko B. Już po chwili przenosimy się do wnętrza duszy młodego Jinchūriki, dokładniej w miejsce gdzie jest klatka, za którą znajduje się Kyūbi. Bijū jest zaskoczony, gdyż nie może wyczuć "prawdziwej" strony Naruto. Ten zaś bez wahania zrywa pieczęć z klatki. Podobny gest robi z tą umieszczoną na własnym brzuchu. Klatka się otwiera, a Dziewięcioogoniasty jest wolny. Silnym machnięciem odrzuca swojego Jinchūriki. Nagle bestię chwytają macki Hachibiego. B każe Naruto wchłonąć choć odrobinę chakry bestii zanim się oswobodzi. Kyūbi jednak przejrzał plan Uzumakiego i zaczyna stawiać opór. Kyūbi przygotowuje się do ataku. Zanim jednak wykona ruch zwraca się do Naruto podważając fakt jego sojuszu z Ośmioogoniastym. Pojedynek trwa. Bee ostrzega młodzieńca, by nie dał się pochłonąć mocy bestii. Tymczasem Bijū Uzumakiego strzela ogromną ilością skondensowanej chakry. W ostatnim momencie Hachibi osłania Naruto jedną ze swych macek. Była to jednak ostatnia tego rodzaju pomoc, gdyż towarzysz naszego bohatera osiągnął swój kres. thumb|left|Naruto atakujący Kyūbiego Uzumaki jednak nie wydaje się obawiać oponenta. Aktywuje Tryb Mędrca i naciera na Kyūbiego Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasengan. Bijū blokuje jutsu swymi ogonami. Batalia wydaje się być iście epicka. Młodzieniec odepchnięty przez bestię skrywa się za szczątkami macki Hachibiego obmyślając kolejny ruch. Po chwili chwyta jeden z dziewięciu ogonów przeciwnika. Posunięcie to miało na celu zmylenie Kyūbiego, aby klony mogły z zaskoczenia zaatakować Rasen Shurikenem. Jak się okazuje po chwili, technika ta przyniosła oczekiwane rezultaty. Naruto zaczyna pochłaniać chakrę osłabionej bestii. Bijū nie poddaje się jednak i w ostatnim momencie zaczyna wysyłać swój "mrok" w stronę młodzieńca. Ten dekoncentruje się i ciemność, której pozbył się podczas treningu przy wodospadzie, zaczyna go opanowywać. Pojawia się powłoka lisa. Gdy przegrana Uzumakiego wydaje się nieunikniona, wewnątrz jego duszy, tak jak niegdyś Minato, teraz pojawia się Kushina Uzumaki, matka młodzieńca. Pojawienie się Kushiny wzbudza zdziwienie u Naruto. Nie ma pojęcia kim ona jest. Gdy zaczyna podejrzewać, iż osoba stojąca przed nim może być prawdziwą formą Kyūbiego, matka młodzieńca wybucha śmiechem i uderza go w głowę kończąc zdanie podobnym do znanego nam już "dattebayo" - "dattebane". Naruto jest zakłopotany. Kushina zauważa więc, że Minato nic nie powiedział o niej synowi. W tym momencie genin wpada w jej objęcia, uświadamiając sobie kim jest owa czerwonowłosa kobieta. Zaczyna płakać z radości. Na chwilę przenosimy się do Yamato i B, którzy zauważają, iż przemiana Uzumakiego w Kyūbiego się zatrzymała. Obaj są zszokowani zaistniałą sytuacją. Powracamy jednak do Naruto i Kushiny. Akcja ponownie toczy się umyśle młodzieńca. Ma on wiele pytań do swojej matki, jednak priorytetem jest unieszkodliwienie bestii. Gdy tylko im się to udaje zaczynają rozmowę. Okazuje się, że Czwarty Hokage użył również jej chakry tworząc pieczęć. Dialog pomiędzy nimi przebiega już dalej niczym matki z synem, dopóty dopóki Naruto spytał o to w jaki sposób ona i Minato się w sobie zakochali. Kushina cała się zaczerwieniła po tych słowach ze strony młodzieńca. Postanawia jednak opowiedzieć jak to było. Przeniosła się do Ukrytego Liścia wraz z ojcem, gdy była jeszcze mała. Gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła Namikaze, nie była nim zafascynowana. Była nową uczennicą w akademii Konohy, więc chciała wywołać dobre wrażenie. Gdy spytano ją o jej marzenia, odpowiedziała, że chce zostać pierwszą kobietą - Hokage. Tymczasem chłopcy w klasie od razu zaczęli robić sobie żarty z jej okrągłej głowy i czerwonych włosów. Nazywali ją Pomidorem. Z czasem Kushina nie wytrzymała i zbiła ich prawie na śmierć. Otrzymała wówczas nowy przydomek "Krwawa Habanero". Naruto spytał wówczas mamę, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielił Minato odnośnie marzeń. Odparł, że chce aby wszyscy w wiosce uznali go za wspaniałego Hokage. Kushina oczywiście, uważała wtedy, że nie ma on szans. Nie lubiła go. Od zawsze również nienawidziła swoich długich, czerwonych włosów. Pewnego razu jednak, mając na uwadze jej wyjątkową chakrę, została porwana przez ninja z Kumogakure. Wykorzystując nieuwagę przeciwników, odcinała po odrobinie swoje włosy zostawiając z nich za sobą czerwony ślad. Z ratunkowej drużyny Konohy, tylko Minato zauważył poszlakę i ją uratował. Dostrzegła wówczas w nim najwspanialszego shinobi jakiego widziała. Od tamtego dnia polubiła swoje włosy jak i pokochała Namikaze. Kushina skończyła opowieść. Jednej rzeczy jednak nie dopowiedziała. Mianowicie słowa, które zawsze lubiła mówić osobie podziwiającej jej włosy, Minato, a teraz również Naruto. Brzmią one "Kocham Cię". Matka Uzumakiego spytała następnie młodzieńca jakie efekty przyniosło połączenie Żółtego Błysku Konohy z Krwawą Habanero. W odpowiedzi usłyszała: "Pomarańczowego Hokage Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach"! Pojedynek pomiędzy Bijū, a Jinchūriki trwa nadal. Słowa matki niczym strumień energii obudziły w młodzieńcu pozostałe pokłady siły. Naruto zaczyna przechylać szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Lis przeklina Kushinę. Nagły zanik powłoki Kyūbiego otaczającej skoncentrowanego Uzumakiego, wywołuje zdziwienie u Yamato i B. Tymczasem Naruto poinstruowany przez matkę pragnie wykorzystać chwilę osłabienie oponenta. Tworzy cieniste klony. Przy ich pomocy zamierza masowo zaatakować "skrępowanego" chakrą Kushiny Bijū, Rasenganami. Aktywuje również Tryb Mędrca, by użyte przez niego techniki nabrały na sile wzmocnione energią natury. Dzięki takim posunięciom naciera na przeciwnika monstrualną ilością Chō Ōdama Rasenganów. Kyūbi nie daje jednak za wygraną. Uzumaki postanawia zatem wykończyć go Rasenshurikenem, który przynosi oczekiwane rezultaty i młodzieniec zwycięża. Zaraz potem na jego ciele pojawia się klucz do kontroli nad bestią. Zamyka on rozwścieczonego lisa w klatce, zapewniając go tym samym, iż nie chce go skrzywdzić. Każe mu jedynie czekać. Co się zaś tyczy samego Kyūbiego, w sposobie działania owego klucza rozpoznał on technikę Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Spotkanie matki z synem powoli dobiega końca. Kushina pragnie jednak na sam koniec opowiedzieć Naruto historię która miała miejsce przez 16 laty. Okazuje się bowiem, iż była ona wówczas Jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego. Pierwsze starcie Wykrycie szpiega thumb|left|Kisame ujawniony przez Naruto.Kushina znika. Naruto przysięga skorzystać ze wszystkich rad pozostawionych mu przez rodziców. Jak sam siebie określa jest ninja, który przewyższy wszystkich dotychczasowych Hokage. Zamierza być shinobi bardziej niezwykłym od ojca, a zarówno silniejszym od matki. Po tych słowach wybudza się z transu. Od razu zostaje zasypany pytaniami przez Yamato. Killer B wie jak potoczyła się walka z Kyūbim, więc już na wstępie gratuluje młodzieńcowi. Przenosimy się na chwilę do Gaia, który po usłyszeniu od Motoiego, że Naruto intensywnie trenuje, wpada w ekscytację. Powracamy jednak do trójki naszych bohaterów za wodospadem. Uzumaki pragnie wytłumaczyć towarzyszom w jaki sposób może teraz kontrolować moc bestii. Zostaje to zwizualizowane w dosyć prosty sposób - Naruto staje w umyśle przed ogromną kulą chakry i potrzebną jej część po prostu "pobiera". Gdy tylko to zrobił jego ciało zmienia się tak jak to miało miejsce po wygranej walce z Kyūbim. Yamato jest pod wrażeniem. Młodzieniec wykrywa czyjeś mroczne intencje. To Kisame. Członek Akatsuki jest zaskoczony, że udało mu się go wyczuć, gdyż ma identyczną chakrę jak jego miecz Samehada. B jest zdziwiony, że właściciel ostrza rekina żyje. Hoshigaki spokojnie wyjaśnia w jaki sposób uniknął przykrego losu i zaczyna kierować się do wyjścia. Powstrzymuje go jednak Naruto uderzając z taką prędkością, że jedyne co dało się dostrzec to żółty błysk. Pomimo otrzymanych obrażeń członek "Brzasku" ponawia ucieczkę, gdyż jest świadom, że w walce z tak silnymi przeciwnikami może nie dać rady. B rusza za nim. Tymczasem Gai i Motoi znajdują się już przed wodospadem, przy którym Naruto odbył pierwszy etap swojego treningu. Might pragnie przedostać się na drugą stronę nawet jeśli przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się z jego prawdziwym "ja". Podchodzi bliżej i dostrzega cień postaci za opadającą wodą. Narzuca mu się myśl o ciemnej stronie serca. Myli się jednak, albowiem jest to Kisame, który nie czekając ani chwili dłużej rozpoczyna atak. Kapitan drużyny 11 pozostaje jednak czujny i odpiera nacierającego oponenta przy pomocy techniki Konoha Kaiganshō. Gai vs. Kisame thumb|left|Hirudora Guya.Gai jest zaskoczony pojawieniem się przybysza zza wodospadu. Kisame tymczasem próbuje podnieść się po silnym ciosie Jōnina z Konohy. Might nadal nie rozpoznaje dawnego przeciwnika, który zasymilował się ze swoim mieczem. Towarzysz kapitana Drużyny 11 po podpowiedzi B dostrzega w nieproszonym gościu dawnego towarzysza Itachiego z Akatsuki. Tymczasem Samehada opuszcza właściciela i kieruje się w stronę Jinchūriki Hachibiego. Rybi miecz zaczyna wysysać chakrę z ninja Wioski Ukrytej w thumb|left|Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu Kisame.Chmurach. Rozpoczyna się ofensywa na Kisame. Hoshigaki odpiera atak jednego z Jōninów Konohy. Guyi natomiast naciera na oponenta przy pomocy techniki Konoha Senpū. Członek Akatsuki broni się korzystając z Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu i zaczyna uciekać. Might nie chce mu dać tak łatwo ujść z życiem. Otwiera szóstą bramę życia. B pragnie mu pomóc i dzięki silnemu ramieniu Hachibiego wyrzuca go z ogromną prędkością w kierunku ucieczki szpiega "Brzasku". Po chwili shinobi Kumogakure opada z sił. Samehada wyssała za dużo chakry. Potrzebuje chwili odpoczynku. Przenosimy się na moment do Naruto, który nadal odczuwa skutki własnej prędkości. Zniszczył staw skokowy. Powracamy do Guya. Przywołuje Ningame (żółwia). Dzięki niemu nabiera jeszcze większej prędkości. Natomiast Kisame kończy ucieczkę. Przyzywa rekina i wkłada mu do pyska zwój. Po chwili na miejscu pojawia się kapitan Drużyny 11. Od razu odkrywa, że Hoshigaki ukrył w przyzwanym stworze zdobyte podczas szpiegowania informacje. Ten jednak nie daje za wygraną i przy pomocy jutsu Suiton: Senjikizame powiela rekina tysiąckrotnie. Odgadnięcie, który to ten prawdziwy wydaje się niemal niemożliwe. Gai się nie poddaje i korzysta z techniki Asa Kujaku dzięki czemu niszczy przyzwane stwory. Następnie otwiera siódmą bramę życia i dosłownie staje w płomieniach. Dwaj oponenci nacierają na siebie bardzo silnymi technikami. Jutsu Guya to Hirudora, zaś Kisame używa Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu. Technika Kisame posiada możliwość absorbowania chakry innych jutsu dzięki czemu Hoshigaki wydaje się być pewny swojej wygranej w tym starciu. Dochodzi do konfrontacji. Powstała olbrzymia fala uderzeniowa jest odczuwalna nawet przez, przebywających w znacznej odległości, Naruto i Yamato. Guy stoi zwycięsko nad Kisame trzymając w dłoni zwój z informacjami, który miał dotrzeć najprawdopodobniej do Madary. Na nieszczęście członka Akatsuki "Popołudniowy Tygrys" jest Taijutsu nie opierającym się na chakrze. Hoshigaki jest zaskoczony, że pomimo, iż to ich już trzecia walka Jōnin z Konohy nadal skrywał takiego asa. Wydaje się jednak jakoby kapitan Drużyny 11 nadal nie rozpoznawał swojego oponenta. Na zakończenie wymierza wrogowi potężny cios w klatkę piersiową. Śmierć Potwora z Kirigakure Członek "Brzasku" zostaje zakuty w dyby. Obecny na miejscu Aoba Yamashiro korzystając z podobnej techniki do tej Inoichiego, pragnie odczytać myśli Kisame. Ma nadzieję, że odnajdzie wśród nich plan Madary. Trans zostaje przerwany. Członek Akatsuki odgryza sobie język. Z powodu bólu, który przeszywa jego ciało, ninja Wioski Liścia nie jest w stanie dalej przeszukiwać jego wspomnień. Ostatnie co udaje się mu usłyszeć to urywek informacji na temat planu "Księżycowe Oko". Ku zdziwieniu zebranych Kisame uwalnia się z dyb. Wygląda na to, że oponent pobierał energię podczas kiedy był przesłuchiwany. Wszyscy wpadają w panikę. Guy jest najbardziej sfrustrowany i zadaje cios, który zostaje zablokowany przez wodną technikę Wodne Więzienie. Przestraszony w mgnieniu oka wyciąga na swoje szczęście rękę, bo tym samym czasie w barierze pojawiają się rekiny. thumb|left|Kisame popełnia samobójstwo, aby chronić tajemnicę Akatsuki.Yamato radzi towarzyszom, by zachowali zimną krew, gdyż w obecnej sytuacji Kisame nie może wiele zrobić. Kisame popełnia samobójstwo, poprzez skierowania rekinów swojej techniki na siebie. W miejscu gdzie stał członek Brzasku rozpryskuje się struga krwi, a przyzwane ryby padają na ziemie i znikają. Yamato nie dziwi się, że "potwór" skończył w ten sposób. Hachibi współczuje Samehadzie. Natomiast Naruto zaczyna zastanawiać się nad relacjami panującymi w Brzasku. Guy zdaje się świetnie go rozumieć i przypomina o roli dawnego ninja Kirigakure. Kończąc tym miłym akcentem swoją wypowiedź zabiera się za zwój dla Madary. Niestety rulon okazuje się być przygotowany na czarną godzinę. Po odsłonięciu małego fragmentu towarzysze zostają obezwładnieni przez Wodne Więzienie i zaatakowani przez rekiny. Na ich nieszczęście znajduję się niedaleko wody, a jedna z ryb chwytając dokument zabiera go. Drugie starcie Spotkanie thumb|left|Spotkanie Tobiego i Konan Wioska deszczu. Na rozbujanym morzu na przeciwko siebie stoją dwie postacie. Konan wyznaje, że spodziewała się spotkania z Tobim. Ten jednak nie przyszedł w odwiedziny. Przyszedł po oczy Rinnegan Nagato. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|Ocean papieru Uchiha wypytuje dawną członkinię Akatsuki, czy jest pewna, że z powodu Naruto wystąpi przeciw niemu. Nie pojmuje co jest takiego niezwykłego w tym młodzieńcu. To co pozwala ludziom w niego wierzyć to... nadzieja - taką odpowiedź otrzymuje od Konan. Madara w dalszej części konwersacji wypomina jej, że pomimo opuszczenia szeregów "Brzasku" nadal nosi czarny płaszcz. Ona zaś odpiera, iż Akatsuki zostało założone przez Yahiko, a czerwone chmury reprezentują wojny i krew przelaną w Amegakure. Natomiast Rinnegan należy do Nagato oraz Wioski Ukrytej w Deszczu, a nie do stojącego przed nią posiadacza Sharingana. Kończąc swoją wypowiedź Konan atakuje Madarę papierowymi shurikenami. Nie robi to na nim wrażenia. Oznajmia jej, że to on pokierował Yahiko, by stworzył Akatsuki oraz to on... dał Rinnegan thumb|left|Konan zszokowana faktem, że Tobi przeżył jej ostateczny atak.Nagato! Nie pragnie, więc niczego więcej, aniżeli odzyskać swoją własność. Tobi zamierza zgładzić dawną podwładną i zdobyć oczy Nagato. Konan wzbija się w powietrze na papierowych skrzydłach i naciera na oponenta. Uchiha odkrywa jej metodę działania i szybko kontratakuje zasysając papierowe kartki do innego wymiaru. Kunoichi przewidziała to posunięcie i zmieszała swoją technikę z wybuchowymi notkami. Zamierza zabrać Tobiego wraz z sobą na drugi świat. Dochodzi do eksplozji... Spalone kawałki origami opadają powoli na taflę wody. Maska Tobiego pękła, a on sam w wyniku eksplozji stracił rękę. Na jego szczęście udało mu się w porę wessać część wybuchu. Dzięki temu zabiegowi uszedł żywo z tego ataku, ale i ocalił dawną podwładną przed samounicestwieniem. Zamierza jednak wykończyć osłabioną Konan. Ta jednak pyta się, czy wie czemu ona i Nagato go zdradzili. Uchiha nie ma pojęcia. Kunoichi stwierdza, że Tobi jest niczym więcej niż ciemnością. Na zakończenie tej dramatycznej sytuacji Konan tworzy papierowy ocean, którym pragnie zgładzić Uchihę. Tobiemu, jednak udało się uciec dzięki użyciu Izanagi, ale stracił całą górną część maski i zostaje ranny. Po zakończeniu techniki wyczerpana Konan upada nathumb|100.000 Klonów Zetsu kolana, ale nadal próbuje walczyć. Tobi rozbraja ją i zamyka w iluzji, aby uzyskać informacje o pobycie ciała Nagato. Uchiha stwierdził swoją technikę za zakończoną, więc postanowił zabić kunoichi. Po zdobyciu Rinnegana i śmierci Konan, Tobi wraca do członków Akatsuki, ubrany w nowy strój, maskę oraz z obydwoma rękoma! Uchiha stwierdził, że idzie teraz zapolować na Kyūbiego. Następnie Tobi prowadzi Kabuto do Gedō Mazō, pod którym znajduje się ciało Hashiramy Senju. Był to bezmyślny trup stworzony z próbki mięsa, pobranego przez Madarę podczas ostatecznej bitwy. Później Tobi objawił Kabuto sto tysięcy klonów Zetsu, które najprawdopodobniej były przeznaczone do walki z Sojuszem Shinobi. Wkrótce potem, wraz z Kabuto i ożywionym Deidarą odszedł w celu przechwycenia Killera B i Naruto. Na pomoc Naruto i B wyrusza Ōnoki wraz ze swoją drużyną ochraniającą. Udaje im się dotrzeć na wyspę, ale jednocześnie wyspę odnajduje Akatsuki. Po krótkiej potyczce klonów Kabuto z Deidarą lecą na wyspę i próbują zatrzymać jej ruch. W tym celu "wężowy chłopak" wysyła na nią zreplikowanego z DNA Mandę, a Deidara konstruuje bombę-kałamarnicę, która przewraca żółwia. Następnie członkowie Brzasku się rozdzielają. Kabuto podąża na wyspę, a Deidara zatrzymuje się, aby stoczyć walkę z Tsuchikage. Cała akcja rozgrywa się bez wiedzy Naruto, który myśli, że trzęsie się ziemia. Wkrótce potem Yamato został porwany przez Kabuto i leży przed Tobim, jako prezent. Tsuchikage uważa, że przez to nastąpi koniec. thumb|Opaska połączonych sił shinobi Utworzenie wielkiej armii Po przybyciu na miejsce zgrupowania, Tsuchikage dowiaduje się, że w końcu uformowała się Wielka Armia Shinobi w następującej postaci: *Dywizja Pierwsza - ninja walczący na średni dystans (generał Darui) *Dywizja Druga - ninja walczący w zwarciu (generał Kitsutchi) *Dywizja Trzecia - ninja walczący w zwarciu i na średni dystans (generał Kakashi) *Dywizja Czwarta - ninja walczący na daleki dystans (generał Gaara) *Dywizja Piąta - oddziały specjalne (generał Mifune) Wyznaczono także korpusy pomocnicze (tropiciele, medycy, zwiadowcy i oddział zasadzkowy) Mimo antagonizmów między ninja, po gorącym przemówieniu generała armii (Gaary), wojownicy ruszają w wybranych kierunkach. Gaara rusza w rejony górskie, Darui nad morze, Kitsuchi dociera do nizin, zaś Mifune rozciąga swoją dywizję wzdłuż całej linii frontu. Dywizja Kakashiego dociera jako wsparcie do oddziału zasadzkowego i ściera się z następującymi przeciwnikami: Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza, Haku, Gari i Pakura. Dywizja Kitsutchiego i część oddziałów specjalnych obecnie walczy z białymi Zetsu. Dywizja Gaary najprawdopodobniej ruszy jako wsparcie dla Dywizji 1, jednak na razie ich przeciwnikami są byli Kage (Drugi Mizukage, Trzeci Raikage, Drugi Tsuchikage i Czwarty Kazekage). Dywizja Darui ma zmierzyć się z białymi Zetsu, a także następującymi wskrzeszonymi: Danem, ojcem Nejiego, Asumą Sarutobi, Kakuzu i braćmi Gin-Kin z Kumo. thumb|214px|Przeciwnicy Dywizji PierwszejRada Hokage postanawia zmienić rozłożenie sił, ponieważ, wedle słów Raikage, bracia Gin-Kin są niezwykle niebezpieczni. Na idealny plan wpada Shikaku Nara, rozciągając front Dywizji Czwartej. Bitwy i starcia Dzień 1 Oddział Zasadzkowy Na samym przodzie armii Sojuszu Shinobi był oddział zasadzkowy dowodzony przez Kankurō. Ich celem było rozmieszczenie bomb i pułapek oraz ratunek oddziału zwiadowczego z Konohy, a także jeśli to możliwe to schwytanie Kabuto. Po kilku chwilach przy okopach niespodziewanie pojawił się Muta Aburame. Zaji mimo ostrzeżeń podszedł do rannego Muty i wpadł w pułapkę. Okazało się, że członek klanu Aburame został schwytany o kontrolowany techniką mistrza marionetek przez przywołanego Sasoriego. Zaji został unieruchomiony i razem z Mutą kierowali się w stronę okopów. Hoheto był w stanie zauważyć w słoiku na robaki Muty Wybuchową Glinę Deidary. Po chwili nastąpił wybuch. Ittan dzięki technice ziemi zdołał uratować Zajiego od wybuchu jednak Muta zginął. Po kilku sekundach na Omoiego natarli kontrolowani Tokuma i Ranka. Na Kankurō nacierała jeszcze jedna osoba, ale została odparta przez Saia.thumb|284px|Oddział Zasadzkowy Akatsuki gotowy do walki Wkrótce na polu walki pojawił się także Deidara. Okazało się, że Sai kopnął wcześniej swojego brata z korzenia Shina. Ten mówi mu żeby uciekał i wkrótce atakuje brata. W ogniu walki Omoi w końcu odcina linki czakry kontrolujące Tokumę i Rankę, a Kankurō ściąga do siebie bliżej Sasoriego. Reszta drużyny zajmuje się ochroną rannych i odbitych zakładników. Młody marionetkarz Kankurō przywołuje starą lalkę Sasoriego do walki. Po krótkiej konwersacji zaczynają walczyć. Hoheto ostrzegł, że w żołądku Shina jest glina Deidary. Gdy Shin był już w wystarczającej odległości został wysadzony przez Deidare. Na szczęście Kankurō osłabił wybuch dzięki dzięki swojej lalce Salamandrze. Shin wkrótce zaczął się odradzać. Deidara naśmiewał się z Saia, że jest słabeuszem i marnym artystą. Sai w odwecie przywołał rysunek dwóch wojowników dzięki swojemu Chōjū Giga. Po uderzeniu obaj zostali zamknięci w lalkach Mrówek Kankurō. Gdy Shin już całkowicie się odrodził, zauważył leżący na ziemi dokończony rysunek Saia. Stwierdził, że dzięki temu nie muszą już walczyć i jego dusza została uwolniona. Podziękował Saiowi i odszedł. Deidara próbował jeszcze się ponownie wysadzić ale został zatrzymany przez technikę błyskawicy Omoiego. Kankurō rozpoczął rozmowę z Sasorim i stwierdził, że miał być najlepszym władcą marionetek, teraz pozwolił komuś ciągnąć jego za sznurki. Wytłumaczył mu, że jego duch prawdziwy duch marionetkarza znajduje się w jego technikach i dziełach. Sasori przyznał mu rację i poprosił, by przekazywał jego wszystkie marionetki następnym pokoleniom po czym odszedł. Oddział zasadzkowy pojmał Deidarę po czym zaczął się przygotowywać do następnej rundy. Dywizja Kakashiego thumb|306px|Zabuza i użytkownicy Kekkei Genkai kierują się w stronę Dywizji KakashiegoTuż niedaleko Oddziału Zasadzkowego znajdowała się Trzecia Dywizja dowodzona przez Kakashiego. Specjalizowała ona się w walkach w zwarciu i na średnią odległość. Wkrótce Zaji lecąc na ptaku Saia poinformował z daleka, dzięki flarze, że zbliża się nieprzyjaciel. Wkrótce On, Sai i Omoi zostali zaatakowani przez Haku potem mieli zostać dobici przez Zabuzę, Pakurę i Gariego, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał ich Kakashi z Sakurą, Gaiem i Rockiem Lee. Kakashi zaczął rozmowę z Zabuzą i Haku o przeszłości, gdy walczyli na moście w kraju Fal. Haku dowiedział się, że jego mistrz nie postrzegał go jedynie jako narzędzie. Wkrótce po rozmowie Kabuto dzięki przeklętej pieczęci Anko Mitarashi, którą schwytał wcześniej użył pełnego wiązania Edo Tensei i zamienił Zabuze i resztę w bezmyślne maszyny do zabijania. Na początek walki, by zyskać przewagę Zabuza użył Kirigakure no Jutsu. thumb|left|170px|Kakashi kontra Zabuza Mimo, iż wszyscy stosowali formacje obronną "manji" byli unicestwiani dzięki technikom cichego zabijania. Pakura zamieniała swoich oponentów w mumie dzięki swojemu Kekkei Genkai Elementowi Parzącemu, a Gari wysadzał swoich przeciwników podczas walki wręcz dzięki Elementowi Eksplozji. Kakashi po jakimś czasie stwierdził, że ma informacje na temat ich siły i dał rozkaz do kontrataku. W tym samym czasie Kabuto mówiąc, że nie pozwoli, by zyskali przewagę przywołał poprzednie pokolenie Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Dowódca Dywizji nakazał jak najdłuższe szturmowanie wroga w celu przedłużenia czasu, gdyż Kakashi przygotowywał plan zapieczętowania Zabuzy. Wkrótce po ataku Mangetsu Hōzuki przywołał większość mieczy ich poprzednim właścicielom, a następnie wszyscy zniknęli we mgle, by wkrótce zacząć dosłowny pogrom Dywizji Trzeciej. W tej samej chwili Kakashi wymyślił plan złapania Zabuzy, by zyskać przewagę w terenie (poprzez usunięcie mgły), polegający na użyciu technik sensorycznych i zamiany umysłu Santy Yamanaka do wykrycia wroga, a następnie złapanie go, dzięki Kagemane no Jutsu Ensuiego Nary. Na sam koniec zapieczętować miała go Maki z użyciem Menoshibari no Jutsu. Wkrótce Kakashi ruszył szukać Zabuzy w ogniu walk. Podczas bitwy mistrzowie miecza skutecznie wywoływali straty w szeregach sojuszu. Ameyuri Ringo usuwał wrogów swoim elektrycznym mieczem Kiba. Jinin Akebino dzięki swojemu Kabutowari niszczył uzbrojonythumb|252px|Mistrzowie miecza gotowi do walkich w broń przeciwników. Kushimaru Kuriarare zszywał wszystkich razem z pomocą miecza Nuibari, a Jinpachi Munashi wysadzał wrogów swoim eksplodującym mieczem. Fuguki, Mangetsu, Gari i Pakura skutecznie usuwali oponentów, dzięki swoim zdolnościom. Zabuza zabił wielu wrogów swoim mieczem Kubikiribōchō, którego odzyskał. W końcu Kakashiemu udało się znaleźć Zabuzę. Szybko się na niego rzucił póki ten jeszcze go nie widział, gdy miał go już trafić Raikiri nagle pojawił się jego uczeń i osłonił swoim ciałem mistrza podobnie jak w przeszłości na moście. Zabuza szybkim ruchem przeciął całego Haku i ranił Kakashiego. Hatake po krótkim namyśle nie zwlekał i zaatakował Zabuze jeszcze raz. Używając swojej techniki błyskawicy przeciął rękę Momochiego i przebił go na wylot. Wkrótce członek klanu Nara złapał Zabuze w cień, następnie Maki zapieczętowała Haku i jego mistrza. Kakashi pod wpływem emocji i wydarzeń jakie zaszły w przeszłości w kraju Fal stwierdził, że użycie zakazanej techniki Edo Tensei nie może zostać wybaczone. Nakazał Saiowi przygotowanie technik pieczętujących po czym wziął miecz swojego dawnego przeciwnika i razem ze swoją dywizją rozpoczął długą walkę, która trwała do samego rana. Dywizja Kitsuchiego vs. Armia Zetsu W tym samym czasie, gdy Dywizja Trzecia walczyła z przywołanymi shinobi w okolicach nizin pojawił się nowy wróg. Kwatera główna wykryła 20 tysięcy żywych jednostek, kilkaset metrów pod ziemią. Generał Dywizji Drugiej Kitsuchi i jego córka Kurotsuchi użyli techniki ziemi Kaido Shōkutsu, by "wyrzucić" wszystkich Zetsu z pod ziemi. Od tej chwili zaczęła się dla nich ciężka walka. Biali Zetsu mieli przewagę liczebną i potrafili wysysać chakrę, podczas walki bezpośredniej. Mieli oni do tego dużą siłę fizyczną i byli bardzo wytrzymali. Walka ta była dosłownie wyczerpująca dla oddziałów shinobi. Ochrona Panów Feudalnych Gdzieś thumb|left|164px|Mizukage uderza Czarnego Zetsuna uboczu w lesie z dala od wszystkich walk znajdowała się grupa dowodzona przez Piątą Mizukage Mei Terumī. Ich zadaniem była ochrona panów feudalnych kraju Ognia, Wody, Ziemi, Wiatru, Błyskawic i Mrozu. Oddział starannie przygotował pięć oddzielnych kryjówek, które zmieniał w regularnych odstępach czasu. Tobi z początku planował złapać Lordów z pomocą Zetsu i wymienić na Jinchūriki - Naruto i Bee, ale później zmienił plan. Mimo to Czarny Zetsu wykrył jedną z kryjówek i rzucił się na rzekomych panów Feudalnych, lecz były to tylko lalki. Zetsu wycofał się na jakiś czas. Przy drugiej próbie został zatrzymany przez Mizukage oraz oddziały z Konohy i Kiri. Miał przewagę, dzięki swojemu Elementowi Drewna i do tego potrafił "łączyć się" z ziemią, dlatego podjął walkę z nimi, która trwała bardzo długo. Obrona Plaży w Kraju Błyskawic thumb|220px|Kakuzu i Biali Zetsu wyłaniają się z wody przed bitwą z Dywizją PierwsząKwatera Główna poinformowała Dywizję Pierwszą dowodzoną przez Daruiego, że olbrzymia armia Białych Zetsu i ninja wysokiej klasy zaatakują zachodnie brzegi kraju Błyskawic. W chwili pojawienia się wrogów Dywizja była już przygotowana do obrony. Wkrótce Darui dał znak do ataku używając potężnej techniki błyskawicy Raiton: Kuropansa. Obie armie starły się ze sobą. Głowa klanu Hyūga i ojciec Nejiego Hiashi Hyūga spotkał się ze swoim zmarłym bratem bliźniakiem Hizashim. Przez chwile rozmawiali o swoich dzieciach i swoim klanie następnie rozpoczęli walkę. Zmarli Shinobi Konohy Asuma Sarutobi i Dan Katō walczyli przeciwko Chōzie i innym. Kakuzu zabijał wrogów i zdobywał serca, by odzyskać swoje żywioły jakie posiadał przed śmiercią. Kwatera główna poinformowała jeszcze o dwóch potężnych Shinobich z czakrą Lisa. Byli nimi bracia Kinkaku i Ginkaku uważani za największych zbirów z Kumogakure. Naprzeciw nim stanął osobiście generał Dywizji i prawa ręka Raikage - Darui. Po kilku słowach z wyrazami szacunku zapowiedział ich pokonanie. Braciom nie spodobał się jego ton i stwierdzili, że ich nie szanuje. Na pomoc Daruiemu przyszła Samui i jej brat Atsui. Kinkaku i Ginkaku wyciągnęli cztery z pięciu skarbów Rikudou Sennina - Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō i Shichiseiken po czym rozpoczęli atak. Po usunięciu atakujących Zetsu cała trójka z Atsuim na czele rzuciła się na braci. Kinkaku łatwo uderzył Samui i Atsuiego, a Ginkaku rozpoczął walkę na miecze z Darui. Używając Kōkinjō Kinkaku wyssał dusze Atsuiego i Samui, a następnie zamienił się przeciwnikami ze swoim bratem. Ginkaku odciął Shichiseikenem dusze rodzeństwu i zamknął w pojemniku - Benihisago. Na Daruiego rzuciła się grupka Zetsu, a w tym czasie po krótkiej grze słów Ginkaku zapieczętował Atsuiego w pojemniku. Samui została wzięta za zakładnika, by użyć jej do złapania generała armii. Jednak Darui nie uległ temu i odciął rękę Kinkaku, a następnie potraktował obu swoją potężną techniką Ranton: Reizā Sākasu. Mimo tych starań Samui i tak została zapieczętowana z powodu milczenia w grze słów, a Darui został uderzony Kōkinjō. Jego dusza została przygotowana do zamknięcia. Darui wiedział jakie jest jego najczęściej wypowiadane słowo oraz poznał sekrety działania broni Mędrca. Jednak został "wprowadzony" w konwersacje z braćmi. Pod wpływem emocji i złości przypadkowo wypowiedział swoje słowo. Zaczął być wciągany do pojemnika na dusze. Przepraszał za swoją porażkę wszystkich, których znał. Dzięki temu role w tej walce się odwróciły, a jego słowo zostało zmienione z "wolny" na "przepraszam". thumb|left|Ginkaku atakuje DaruiegoUdało mu się uciec od złapania i odebrał silnym uderzeniem Shichiseiken, oraz Benihisago od Ginkaku. Kinkaku przypadkowo trafił swojego brata Kōkinjō. Darui odciął duszę Ginkaku i zamknął w pojemniku. Nagle spadł mu poziom czakry, mimo to kontynuował grę, którą upatrzył wcześniej u swoich przeciwników. Ginkaku poprosił swojego brata po imieniu, by ten go uratował, lecz nie zdał sobie sprawy, że wypowiedział najczęstsze słowo stosowane przez niego - "Kinkaku". Darui zapieczętował jednego z braci, jednak ten drugi wpadł w szał i użył czakry Kuramy, którą zdobył kiedyś za życia, gdy ze swoim bratem polował na lisa w czasie wojen ninja. Pojawiło się u niego sześć ogonów. Bez problemu był w stanie jednym machnięciem ogona zniszczyć cały brzeg na, którym odbywała się bitwa. Pierwsza Dywizja po zmianie Kinkaku zaczęła dostawać niezłe baty. Kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej w Kwaterze Głównej Sojuszu Shinobi została opracowana przez Shikaku Narę nowa strategi polegająca na rozciągnięciu frontu Dywizji Drugiej i Piątej. Dzięki takiemu zestawieniu wkrótce do Dywizji Daruiego zaczęło napływać wsparcie ze strony morza i lądu. Do tego Shikaku nakazał przegrupowanie się formacji Ino-Shika-Cho. Raikage na wszelki wypadek przygotował w kwaterze głównej piątą broń Mędrca - Kohaku no Jōhei. Następnie został opracowany plan pokonania szalejącego wówczas w trybie sześciu ogonów Kinkaku. Asystentka Raikage - Mabui wysłała do Daruiego broń za pomocą techniki przenoszenia Tensō no Jutsu. Do walki włączył się Kitsuchi, który zatrzymywał Kinkaku. Gdy już Shikamaru, Ino i Chōji dotarli do pola walki przyszło im pokonać Kinkaku. Na początku kazano dywizji się wycofać i atakować z daleko, następnie Chōji zamieniając się w Kulę zaatakował złotego brata i odwrócił jego uwagę, by Shikamaru mógł złapać jego Cień. Na koniec Ino przejęła techniką Zamiany Umysłu i dała się zapieczętować w Kohaku no Jōhei. Od tego czasu Akatsuki stracili przewagę i zaczął się kontratak sojuszu. Mimo tego zwycięstwa wciąż zostało wielu przeciwników do pokonania. Mifune kontra Hanzō Po usłyszeniu rozkazów od Kwatery Głównej, oddział samurajów z Mifune na czele kierował się w stronę oddziału zasadzkowego, który wcześniej pojmał Deidarę. Kankurō i jego niepełna drużyna w tym samym czasie była ścigana przez drużynę zmarłych shinobi składającej się z Chiyo, Kimimaro, sensora - Chūkichiego i Hanzō jako kapitan.thumb|280px|Przeciwnicy Dywizji Mifune Gdy byli już wystarczająco blisko były dowódca Amegakure przywołał swoją olbrzymią salamandrę - Ibuse, a następnie zaatakował ich trującą chmurą. Wszyscy z oddziału zasadzkowego zostali sparaliżowani. Hanzō wyciągnął swoją broń - Kusarigamę (ostry hak i ciężarek połączony łańcuchem) i zamierzał ich zabić. Gdy ostrze docierało już do Kankurō w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał go Mifune swoim mieczem. Hanzō spytał się, dlaczego samuraje zdecydowali się walczyć z ninjami i stwierdził, że Mifune stał się pieskiem dla shinobich. Samuraj zaprzeczył mu i powiedział, że poświęca się tylko tej samej sprawie co oni - walka o pokój na świecie. Później starcie zapoczątkował Kimimaro używając swojego Kekkei Genkai - Shikotsumyaku w walce z uzbrojonymi samurajami. Jego kości były w stanie zniszczyć metalowe miecze z dodatkiem czakry. Staruszka Chiyo użyła zabitych przez Kimimaro samurajów jak lalek do walki przeciw oponentom. Sensor schował się na tyłach i obserwował przebieg walki. Mifune rozpoczął walkę z Hanzō jeden na jednego. Samuraj szybko nacierał na niego, by ten nie formował pieczęci w celu użycia Ninjutsu.thumb|left|308px|Mifune kontra Hanzo Wszyscy samurajowie, dzięki maskom byli odporni na działanie trującego gazu, a Mifune nie posiadający maski mimo wszystko także był częściowo odporny na trucizny Hanzō, ponieważ ten w przeszłości dał mu antidotum. Od początku walki salamandra była schowana pod ziemią, żeby uzupełnić zapasy trucizny. W chwili konfrontacji Ibuse wyłonił się z ziemi i połknął Mifune chcąc go mocno zatruć. Przywódca samurajów wciągnął powietrze, by nie wdychać trucizny, a potem rozciął salamandrę i wyszedł. Hanzō i Mifune starli się swoimi narzędziami bojowymi. Podobnie było w przeszłości. Ze wspomnień Mifune wynika, że został on kiedyś pokonany przez dowódce wioski Deszczu. Hanzō docenił jego wole i oddanie w walce, potem dając mu wtedy antidotum. Dzięki temu ten samuraj przeżył. Mifune przeciął broń, maskę i ciało Hanzō, lecz ten zaczął się regenerować. Shinobi z Ame pod wpływem emocji i wydarzeń z przeszłości przyznał racje samurajowi, że kiedyś był szanowanym shinobi, ale z czasem zmienił się. Uwierzył na nowo w prawdziwy pokój i rozciął swój brzuch złamanym ostrzem swojej broni. W jego ciele znajdował się przeszczepiony woreczek z jadem należącym do salamandry. Rozcinając się trafił w niego i został unieruchomiony przez wypływającą truciznę. Mifune podziękował Hanzō i powiedział mu kilka zaszczytnych słów. Po tym został on zapieczętowany przez ninje z Suny. Mimo usunięcia Hanzō walka trwała dalej i była w miarę wyrównana. Ino-Shika-Chō kontra Asuma Sarutobi thumb|330px|Oddziały Shinobi zatrzymują nacierających Zetsu, by Drużyna Asumy dotarła do celuPo pokonaniu Kinkaku i Ginkaku przyszedł czas na kolejne starcia w Dywizji Pierwszej. Do tego otrzymali oni wsparcie od Dywizji Trzeciej, Drugiej i Czwartej. Walka na brzegu wydawała się chylić na korzyść sojuszu shinobi, jednak przyszło im pokonać jeszcze wielu białych Zetsu i kilku wysokorangowych shinobi. Drużyna Ino-Shika-Chō spotkała na swojej drodze zmarłego członka Akatsuki - Kakuzu, który wskazał im ich byłego mistrza Asumę i zmarłego Dana, twierdząc, że są oni kluczem do wygrania bitwy. Wkrótce Kakuzu został zaatakowany przez Izumo Kamizuki i Kotetsu Hagane, by dać im wolną drogę do Asumy. Chōji miał problemy, lecz później wszyscy ruszyli w jego stronę. Gdy w końcu dotarli zostali pochwaleni przez swojego mistrza. Shikamaru odpowiada, że to tylko dzięki niemu. Asuma, nie mógł kontrolować swoich ruchów, jednak informował ich jakie ataki ma zaraz użyć. Dzięki temu udało im się kilka razy uniknąć niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Mimo, iż Ino i Shikamaru mogli bez problemu walczyć ze swoim mistrzem, Chōji nie mógł się przemóc, aby uderzyć Asumę. Podczas jego chwili zawahania, obezwładniony Asuma używa Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu. Ino zdąża, jednak uratować Chōjiego odpychając go w bok. Chmura pyłu Asumy przypadkowo trafia i niszczy jedną z masek Kakuzu. Asuma próbuje sprowokować Akimichiego do walki nazywając go tłuściochem, jednak nawet to nie skutkuje. Obezwładniony Sarutobi ponownie atakuje Chōjiego, jednak i tym razem udaję się go uratować jego przyjaciołom. Ino użyła Shintenshin no Jutsu i przeniosła się do umysłu Akimichiego. Walczyła z Asumą i jednocześnie próbowała przekonać Chōjiego, że konieczne jest pokonanie Sarutobiego. Niespodziewanie Asuma używa Katon: Haisekishō przeciwko swoim uczniom, ale na drodze ataku stanął Chōza, który zasłonił młodą trójkę swoim ciałem. To wreszcie motywuje Chojiego do walki. Młody Akimichi używa Karorī Kontorōru. Asuma jest dumny ze swojego ucznia i wyraził słowa podziwu dla jego techniki. Ino i Shikamaru zmusili Sarutobiego do wyskoczenia w powietrze, gdzie Chōji uderzył go za pomocą Chōdan Bakugeki. Asuma został przygwożdżony do ściany, za pomocą Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu Shikamaru. Tuż przed zapieczętowaniem oznajmia swoim uczniom, że ich formacja Ino-Shika-Chō była idealna. Ich były mistrz został zapieczętowany. Ucieczka Naruto i Bee Naruto podczas trenowania Bijūdamy pod okiem Killera Bee wyczuł zakłócenie w czakrze lisa. Stało to się wtedy, gdy Kinkaku zamienił się w sześcioogonową formę Bijū. Uzumaki zachciał wyjść poza pokój treningowy, by sprawdzić co się stało. Gdy wyszedł czekała na niego grupa ninja z Konohy w tym jego były mistrz - Iruka Umino. Naruto był zaskoczony, że pilnuje go tyle ludzi. Iruka próbował mu wmówić, że otrzymał misje i są tu jako wsparcie. Uzumaki koniecznie chciał zobaczyć co się dzieje poza świątynią. Włączył nawet Tryb Mędrca. Naruto bez problemu staranował wszystkich strażników i przedostał się przez wodospad prawdy. W jednej chwili poczuł z daleka ogromną ilość shinobi. Spytał się Iruki co się dzieje. Ten przyznał, że Madara (Tobi) rozpoczął działania wojenne. Naruto nie chciał siedzieć w świątyni i czekać, aż jego kompani zginą. Iruka powiedział, że wojna ta jest prowadzona po to, by go chronić. Jego uczeń odpowiedział mu, że sam położy kres tej wojnie i nienawiści. Po kilku wymianach zdań Iruka wręczył Naruto opaskę Konohy i włączając technikę bariery, powiedział, że nie może pozwolić mu odejść. Uzumaki użył czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego i wydostał się z unieruchamiających go technik. Gdy Naruto zakładał swoją opaskę znalazł list od Iruki w, którym było kilka informacji odnośnie jego zadania. Było również napisane, żeby wrócił żywy. Później z wodospadu prawdy wyszedł Killer B i spotkał Irukę. Ten poprosił, aby Jinchūriki Ośmioogoniastego chronił Naruto. Po przybyciu żółwika Bee poczuł, że Iruka był cały czas dookoła w sercu Uzumakiego i nauczył go bardzo wiele.thumb|278px|Naruto i Bee przebijają barierę w celu ucieczki z wyspy Od tego czasu Bee ruszył z pomocą dla Naruto. Czwarty Raikage bardzo się zdenerwował dowiedziawszy się o ucieczce dwóch Jinchūriki. Wyspa była chroniona potężną barierą. Killer uderzył w nią swoją Bijūdamą, potem zamienił się w miniaturkę Bijū i rozwalał warstwy bariery jedna po drugiej, a Naruto trzymał w rękach jego Bijūdamę. W końcu obaj się przebili. Oddział barier poinformował Kwaterę Główną o niepowodzeniu i nie wziął pod uwagę, że dwójka Jinchūrikich będzie współpracować. Naruto mógł wkońcu kierować się w stronę frontu wojennego. Atak Tobiego i Odbicie Braci Kin-Gin Gdy Naruto i Bee uciekli z wyspy znaleźli się w polu widzenia Czarnego Zetsu, który w tym czasie walczył z Piątą Mizukage. Dzięki specjalnej technice przekazywania informacji wysłał wiadomości do oryginalnego Białego Zetsu. Biały Zetsu poinformował Tobiego, że Naruto ruszył na front. Tobi stwierdził, że nie potrzebują już Panów Feudalnych do wymiany jednak kazał Czarnemu Zetsu kontynuować walkę, by zatrzymać jak najwięcej shinobi. On sam wyruszył na front do brzegu kraju Błyskawic gdzie kończyła już się walka, by odbić zapieczętowanych braci Kin-Gin i wydobyć z nich czakrę lisa. Na brzegu walka już dobiegła końca. Kitsuchi zabił ostatniego Białego Zetsu. Kakuzu i Hizashi Hyūga zostali unieruchomieni przez Chōjiego, a Dan Katō został zamknięty w Shishienjin. Jednak ta spokojna chwila nie trwała zbyt długo, bo wkrótce pojawił się tam Tobi, który przyzwał olbrzymi posąg Gedō Mazō. Chōji i jego ojciec Chōza zaatakowali Statue, lecz zostali łatwo odbici przez olbrzymią czakrę. Generał Drugiej Dywizji - Kitsuchi użył na Posągu swojej najpotężniejszej techniki Doton: Sando no Jutsu, lecz nawet to nie pomogło. Demoniczna Statua z łatwością zmiotła wałęsających się wokół oddziały shinobi. thumb|left|292px|Demoniczna Statua dokonuje ataku na oddziały ShinobiW tym czasie Tobi pojawił się koło Kohaku no Jōhei i Benihisago, w których byli zapieczętowani bracia. Po usunięciu chroniących go strażników Zamaskowany Shinobi chciał zabrać dwa skarby, lecz potem przyszedł Generał Pierwszej Dywizji - Darui i Shikamaru, który złapał cień Tobiego. Tobi pochwalił pracę ich zespołową i powiedział, że są godnymi przeciwnikami. Chwile później Olbrzymi Posąg nadepnął w miejsce zatrzymania Tobiego. Shikamaru został uratowany przez Chōjiego, a Darui przez Kitsuchiego. Zamaskowany Wróg zniknął, chwilę później również Demoniczny Posąg. Kabuto stwierdził, że Tobi się spieszy, gdy ten zaplanował realizację Planu Księżycowe Oko na następny dzień. Była to ostatnia bitwa dnia pierwszego działań wojennych Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Akatsuki straciła połowę z armii Zetsu, a Sojusz Shinobi połowę ze swojej osiemdziesięciotysięcznej armii. Naruto był coraz bliżej pola bitwy. Dzień 2 Krwawa Noc Naruto i Bee zbliżali się do frontu wojennego. Uzumaki dzięki świecącej czakrze był w stanie wyświetlać drogę Pszczole. Chwile później wezwał go Dziewięcioogoniasty Lis mówiąc, że jest naiwny, iż nie da rady stawić czoła nienawiści w tej wojnie. Naruto powiedział, że sam stawi jej czoła i żeby lis zaczął go doceniać. Kurama powiedział, że Sasuke znalazł się w ogniu tej nienawiści. Po krótkim wspominaniu lis powiedział jeszcze, że nie wierzy w swojego Jinchūriki, który jest bezsilny. Naruto oznajmił, iż nie będzie siedział bezczynnie i postara się coś zrobić. Jeśli będzie miał wątpliwości - zginie, do tego obiecał, że znajdzie sposób na uratowanie Sasuke i zakończenie tej wojny. Uzumaki miał nadzieję, że pozbędzie się drzemiącej w lisie nienawiści po czym wrócił do swojego zadania. Podczas tej nocy Trzecia Dywizja Kakashiego walczyła na samym przodzie frontu, samurajowie na czele z Mifune zatrzymywali zmarłych shinobi w okolicach frontu, Czwarta Dywizja z Gaarą na czele i Trzeci Tsuchikage - Ōnoki stopniowo wycofywali się przed przeciwnikami zgodnie z planem Shikaku. Dywizja Pierwsza, Druga oraz część Dywizji Piątej i Czwartej zakończyły swoje bitwy i zajmowali się leczeniem swoich ran. Dywizja Medyczna zajmowała się leczeniem tych najbardziej rannych. W specjalnym bunkrze Shizune, Sakura i inni wykwalifikowani medycy wykonywali również skomplikowane operacje. Bunkier był strzeżony przez oddziały zwiadowcze, które sprawdzały dokładnie czakrę każdego, który tam wchodził. Wkrótce zaczęły się zabójstwa najlepszych medyków przez nieznanych zabójców. Do ich tropienia zaangażował się Neji, który poszedł tam wcześniej, by wyleczyć rany. Sakura zajęła się swoją robotą, a w tym czasie Neji poszedł do dwóch medycznych Jounninów pytając się o miejsce pobytu Sakury. thumb|right|320px|Sakura pokonuje jednego z Białych ZetsuGdy ci mu powiedzieli ten ich zabił kunaiami. Jak się okazało był to fałszywy Neji, gdyż prawdziwy odpoczywał w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej miała miejsce bitwa z Zetsu. Wkrótce do kwatery główniej zaczęły napływać informacje o zabójstwach we wszystkich dywizjach, które wcześniej walczyły z Białymi Zetsu. Nie można było oszacować liczby wroga i nie wiedziano skąd napływały ataki. Zapadł kompletny chaos. Do Sakury przyszedł fałszywy Neji, jednak ona o tym nie wiedziała. Ten szukał kapitan dywizji medycznej - Shizune. Sakura powiedziała, że znajduje się w namiocie B-2 i zajmuje się leczeniem Tonton. Neji spytał się czy będzie ona mogła wrócić do walki i formować pieczęcie nie wiedząc, że pyta się o świnie. Sakura powiedziała, że nic jej się nie stało. Fałszywy Neji chciał, by Sakura zbadała mu jeszcze rękę powoli wyciągając kunai. Gdy chciał już ją zabić niespodziewanie dostał pięścią w głowę. Sakura spodziewała się ataku, podczas rozmowy z nim na temat Tonton. Fałszywy Neji nie wiedział, że jest ona świnią przez co podpadł. Okazało się, że był to jeden z Białych Zetsu. Dziewczyna próbowała wyciągnąć z niego informacje o tym jak udało mu się skopiować czakrę Nejiego. Zetsu powiedział, że jego technika przemiany jest najlepsza na świecie i nie tylko mu jednemu udało się wślizgnąć do bunkru. Sakura na podstawie raportów Yamato na temat członków Akatsuki odkryła, że Zetsu kradnąc czakrę swojemu wrogowi może na jej podstawie przemienić się w idealną kopię tego, któremu wcześniej ją zabrał. Stało się tak między innymi podczas walki Bee i Kisame. Sakura złożyła raport Kwaterze Głównej o zdolności Białego Zetsu. Shikaku i reszta zaczęli szukać sposobu na wykrycie przeciwników. Biali Zetsu podczas walki w dzień przygotowali się na to, aby w nocy wybić całą armię Sojuszu Shinobi zamieniając się w kopie każdego, któremu wyssali czakrę. Czwarty Raikage kontra Naruto Podczas ucieczki Naruto i Bee z żółwiej wyspy Czwarty Raikage - A i Piąta Hokage - Tsunade postanowili osobiście zatrzymać te dwójkę. Gdy wydawało się, że Naruto włączy się do toczonych bitew na froncie, zostali przez nich zatrzymani. Bee poprosił, by ich dwójkę przepuszczono obiecując, że nic im nie będzie. Raikage powiedział, że są głupcami i żeby wracali na wyspę. Naruto nie chciał siedzieć bezczynnie mówiąc, że jeśli wszyscy jego przyjaciele zginą na wojnie to zwycięstwo będzie bez znaczenia. A zapowiedział, że Naruto nie przejdzie i, by skończył marudzić. Oboje z olbrzymią szybkością odbili się od ziemi. Tsunade była zaskoczona, że Naruto dotrzymuje kroku Raikage. Czwarty uderzył Uzumakiego z niewiarygodną siłą. Naruto porównał to uderzenie jakby jego pięść ważyła milion ton. Następnie próbował przekonać Tsunade, by go przepuściła, lecz to nie mogła podejmować sama decyzji. Naruto zrozumiał to i próbował jeszcze raz ich podejść za pomocą swojej szybkości. Czwarty Raikage powiedział, że Uzumaki nie ma szans, ponieważ odkąd zmarł Czwarty Hokage - Minato Namikaze, jest najszybszym shinobim. Oznajmił, że on i jego syn, są idiotami gadającymi bez końca nie będąc niczego pewnymi. Mimo to Naruto uparł się, by iść dalej, więc Raikage zapowiedział, że go zabije, aby opóźnić plan wroga. Ignorując to co mówiła Tsunade skierował w niego swoją pięść. Uderzenie zatrzymał jego brat Killer B. Młodszy brat powiedział, żeby jemu odebrał życie, a przepuścił Naruto. A spytał się, dlaczego Bee tak go broni. Pszczoła przybił żółwika swojemu bratu i spytał się, czy wciąż może odczytać jego myśli podczas przybicia. Raikage przypominał sobie przeszłość, gdy został wybrany dla niego brat z, którym będzie tworzył duet. O tym jak Bee trenował kontrolę nad swoją bestią i o tym, gdy walczyli z Minato. Naruto spróbował przejść jeszcze raz, ale Raikage znów go odbił, potem Bee próbował go uderzyć swoim Lariatem, lecz został trafiony łokciem. Złapał swojego brata macką Hachibiego.thumb|left|338px|Starcie Bee i A Nawet to nie pomogło, gdyż A złapał go i rzucił prosto w Naruto. Raikage poprosił Tsunade o pomoc, ale ta wstawiła się z nimi, mówiąc, że prócz Naruto nikt nie mógłby lepiej kontrolować mocy lisa niż on sam oraz, że muszą walczyć całymi siłami, by pokonać wroga. Następnie Bee znów próbował powalić brata swoim Lariatem, lecz się nie udało. Gdy jego starszy brat chciał go uderzyć ten przybił mu żółwika, mówiąc przy tym, że źle oceniał jego siłę gdy stał się Raikage. Do A przyszły kolejne wspomnienia z przeszłości, wtedy gdy zmarł Trzeci Raikage i gdy kazał Bee trenować Bijūdamę. Bee już ostatni raz ruszył z Lariatem na swojego brata, mówiąc przy tym, że on i Naruto nie poniosą klęski. Obaj starli się ze sobą. Bee pokonał A po ich zderzeniu Lariatów, wyjaśniając, że jego siła i Naruto nie pochodzą tylko z ich ogoniastych bestii, ale również dlatego, że ludzie, którzy troszczyli się o nich, odnoszące się do nich jako "słońca". Raikage zrozumiał słowa Bee, że jest nadopiekuńczy i że nie przyjmuje do wiadomości wzrost siły swojego brata. Powiedział również, że Naruto także posiada "słońca", które dają mu siłę, że jego rodzice pozostawili mu swoją wiarę w dokończenie ich zadania. Po kilku ważnych słowach wiary w Naruto, Raikage niespodziewanie odrzucił Bee na bok i aktywował pełną moc swojego Trybu Czakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy chcąc zaatakować Naruto. Tsunade powiedziała, że on nigdy nikogo nie słuchał i musi ją pokonać, zanim zajmie się Naruto. Następnie ruszył na Uzumakiego ze swoim najszybszym atakiem. Naruto uniknął ciosu A. Jego unik wyglądał jak żółty błysk. Raikage oznajmił, że chciał sprawdzić siłę i determinacje Naruto na swój własny sposób. Po czym nakazał mu ruszać. Bee i Naruto kierowali się już bezpośrednio w pole walk. Już nic nie mogło ich zatrzymać. Naruto przeciwko Białym Zetsu Jedynym sposobem na wykrycie Zetsu była umiejętność Naruto polegająca na wyczuwaniu negatywnych emocji będąc w Trybie Czakry Lisa. Zbiegiem okoliczności było akurat to, że Raikage pozwolił Naruto przejść na pole walki. Tobi był pewien, że Naruto wkroczy na font, by pokonać Zetsu i przygotował swoje Sześć Ścieżek Bólu do walki. W tym samym czasie w Dywizji Medycznej Shizune i Sakura badały ciało złapanego Zetsu. Okazało się ich DNA było niemal takie samo jak DNA Pierwszego Hokage i Yamato. Sakura stwierdziła, że są to żywe roślinne klony stworzone z komórek Hashiramy. Po zbadaniu całkowicie jego ciała wysłali raport do Kwatery Głównej. Później Tsunade i Raikage wrócili i odczytali raport. Przepuścili Naruto w odpowiedniej chwili. Shikaku dzięki technikom Inoichiego skontaktował się z Naruto i Bee, przekazując informacje na temat Zetsu. Wkrótce przed nimi pojawił się oddział. Naruto wykrył u nich złe intencje i zaatakował jednego. Wszyscy z nich byli zamienionymi Zetsu. Obaj Jinchūriki podjęli walkę z grupą wrogów. Na początek Naruto użył Rasenrangana, by usunąć Zetsu wokoło niego. Bee zabił kilku z nich swoimi mieczami, potem pomógł mu Naruto używając Rasenkyūgana.thumb|306px|Naruto i Bee spotykają podszytych pod shinobi Białych Zetsu Z pokonanych Zetsu wyrastały drzewa, ponieważ Energia Życiowa Naruto reagowała komórki Hashiramy i Mokuton. Kilki pozostałych Białych Klonów połączyło się tworząc potwora podobnego do rośliny. Naruto zatrzymał Bee i rzucił w nogi potwora swój Mały Rasenshuriken. Dobił potwora przywołując Gamahiro za pomocą Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu. Na koniec użył Masowych Cienistych Klonów, kierując je na wszystkie pola bitwy, by usunąć wszystkich podszytych Zetsu. Dywizja Czwarta Po tym jak Naruto i Bee pokonali Zetsu ruszyli dalej do przodu. W okolicach gór dwaj shinobi z Kumogakure i Sunagakure zostali zaatakowani przez zmarłego shinobi. Był to Toroi posiadający Kekkei Genkai - Jiton, czyli element magnetyzmu. Shinobi z Suny został namagnesowany specjalnymi shurikenami, przez co przyciągał do siebie rzucane w niego wszystkie metalowe bronie. Ostatecznie obaj zostali uratowani przez Naruto, który trafił umarlaka Rasenganem. Potem Toroi został zapieczętowany przez Shinobiego z Suny. Dwójka ta zgubiła wcześniej swój oddział, którymi byli podszyci Zetsu. Naruto i Bee wcześniej ich pokonali. Po krótkiej rozmowie oboje Jinchūriki ruszyli dalej. W tym samym czasie Dywizja Gaary skończyła się wycofywać. Gaara thumb|left|350px|Przeciwnicy Czwartej Dywizji. Od lewej: Trzeci Raikage, Drugi Tsuchikage, Czwarty Kazekage i Drugi Mizukagedzień wcześniej wykrył za pomocą piasku Drugiego Tsuchikage - Mū. Ten przywołał potem Trzeciego Raikage, Czwartego Kazekage i Drugiego Mizukage. Kabuto dał im wtedy chwilowo wolną rękę, by sobie pogadali o starych dziejach zanim zmarli. Do Dywizji Gaary dołączył Trzeci Tsuchikage, bo był jedynym, który mógł walczyć z Mū. Gaara dostał wtedy rozkaz od Kwatery, żeby się wycofywać jak najdłużej. W końcu już nie mogli uciekać i musieli podjąć walkę. Na początek Ōnoki i Gaara postanowili zaatakować byłych Kage z dużej odległości, by sprawdzić ich reakcję. Na początek Gaara wypuścił olbrzymią, piaskową falę. Mizukage bardzo pochwalił shinobiego, który wykonał taki potężny atak na nich. Ojciec Gaary - Czwarty Kazekage zasugerował, że to moc Jednoogoniastej Bestii - Shukaku uwolnionej, dzięki Technice Fałszywego Snu. Szybko zatrzymał falę piachu swoim Złotym Pyłem kontrolowanym magnetyczną czakrą - Jiton. Złoto było cięższe niż piasek, do tego już wiele razy zatrzymywał takie techniki, gdy Shukaku wpadał w szał. Chwile później pojawił się Gaara co bardzo zaskoczyło jego ojca. Złapał ich piaskowymi dłońmi, jedynie Mū zdążył odskoczyć. Zauważył on w górze lecącego Ōnokiego - swojego byłego ucznia. Obaj skierowali w siebie swoje techniki Uwolnienia Pyłu. Po tym jak dwie bryły pyłu uderzyły w siebie to zostawiły po sobie olbrzymią dziurę. Czwarty Kazekage usunął piasek Gaary z siebie i reszty Kage. Spytał się syna, gdzie się podział jego Bijū. Gaara powiedział, że został z niego wyciągnięty, a on sam został ożywiony, dzięki staruszce Chiyo. Dopowiedział jeszcze, że został Kazekage co jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło jego ojca niż usunięcie Bijū. Drugi Tsuchikage również był zaskoczony, ale to, dlatego, że shinobi stworzyli wspólną armię. Drugi Mizukage wymienił od siebie kilka komentarzy, potem zaczął kłócić się z Mū. Ojciec Gaary wspominał przeszłe czasy, gdy urodził się jego trzeci syn.i wtedy, gdy zmusił Yashamaru do złamania serca Gaary. Wkrótce dano sygnał i za Gaarą oraz Ōnokim pojawiła się armia shinobich. Czwarty Kazekage zapowiedział, że ponownie oceni swojego syna, ale tym razem w osobistej walce. Mū powiedział Ōnokiemu, by ten po wojnie spróbował rządzić sojuszem shinobi, przez co zdenerwował resztę Kage. Ōnoki nie zgodził się na to czego uczył go kiedyś jego były mistrz. Mizukage i Raikage, powiedzieli, żeby za wszelką cenę ich unieruchomiono, bo nie kontrolują swoich poczynań. Chwile, później zaczęła się walka. Gaara i jego ojciec rozpoczęli starcie atakując się swoimi technikami. Ōnoki nakazał Czwartej Dywizji atakować byłych Kage, a on sam kierował się w stronę swojego byłego mistrza - Mū, by go pokonać. Gaara zauważając, że Raikage i Mizukage atakują, użył Suna Arare łapiąc ich razem z Kazekage. Jego piasek znalazł się nad złotym pyłem przez co zyskał przewagę. Czwarty Kazekage był zmuszony zaatakować swojego syna jeszcze raz swoim pyłem, ale w kształcie ostrza. Młodszy Kazekage obronił się. Ten zauważając, że piasek Gaary bardzo przypomina jego żone, powiedział mu, że piasek zawsze będzie go chronił, dlatego, iż pochodzi od jego matki, a nie od Shukaku. Zanim został zapieczętowany, powiedział swojemu synowi, że jego matka naprawdę go kochała, że zmusił Yashamaru do okłamania go, by lepiej władał swoją bestią. Wyznał mu, że wszystko co zrobił było błędem. Na koniec Gaara się popłakał i podziękował ojcu, że powiedział mu prawdę. Chwile później zapieczętował Czwartego Kazekage, a ten ucieszył się, że mimo to co złego zrobił dla Gaary ten i tak go przewyższył. Powierzył wioskę swojemu synowi. Był to dopiero początek walki. Ōnoki rozpoczął walkę z Mū, a Trzeci Raikage oraz Drugi Mizukage uwolnili się i ruszyli na nacierających shinobi. Wszystko to działo się bardzo szybko.thumb|left|Ōnoki atakuje Mū Drugi Tsuchikage użył swojej techniki niewidzialności, mówiąc, że Ōnoki potrzebuje Gaary, by ten znalazł go swoim piaskiem jak zrobił to dzień wcześniej. W tym samym czasie oddziały shinobi otoczyli Mizukage i Raikage, a ci powiedzieli im jakich technik używają i jakie, ich słabości. Mizukage przywołał Olbrzymiego Małża, a Raikage aktywował swój Tryb Czakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy. Ōnoki stworzył Kamienne Klony, by zwiększyć zakres widzenia, a Gaara rozsiał swój piasek. Wszystko to po to, by znaleźć niewidzialnego Mū. Walka wydawała się być wyrównana, aż do przybycia wsparcia. Itachi i Nagato kontra Naruto i Bee Jak wiadomo Naruto rozdzielił swoje klony na wszystkie pola zostawiając na straży jednego z klonów i Gamahiro. On sam i Bee ruszyli w stronę gór pokonując po drodze Toroiego. Gdy oboje pojawili się na szczycie wzgórza niespodziewanie spotkali przyzwanego Itachiego i Nagato. Kabuto ucieszył się znajdując ich wcześniej niż Tobi. Specjalnie zachował tych dwóch wybitnych ninja i trzymał z dala od bitew. Itachi wcześniej twierdził, że jego Sharingan i Rinnegan Nagato, są w stanie dokonać niemożliwych rzeczy. I oto stało się. Dwóch Jinchūriki stanęło przeciwko dwóm użytkownikom Dōjutsu. Spotkanie to rozpoczęło od rozmowy. Nagato powiedział, iż jest pewny, że od jego spotkania z Naruto minęło sporo czasu, lecz wydawało mu się to, jakby trwało to chwile. Zauważył inny wyraz twarzy u Naruto. Itachi nie sądził, że Uzumaki będzie w stanie zapanować nad mocą lisa, ten odpowiedział, że to dzięki wszystkim, których dotąd poznał. Itachi chciał zadać pytanie Naruto, lecz nie zdążył, ponieważ Kabuto rozpoczął już swoją grę. Zmusił Uchihę do ataku swoim Gōkakyū no Jutsu, lecz Bee z łatwością spłoszył ogień za pomocą niedawno zdobytego miecza - Samehada. Itachi widząc miecz swojego byłego partnera z Akatsuki - Kisame doszedł do wniosku, że ten już też nie żyje. Chwile później Uchiha pojawił się nad nimi i zaatakował Naruto, pytając go co się stało z jego młodszym bratem - Sasuke. Naruto powiedział mu, że przez Madarę (Tobiego) dowiedział się on o jego tajnej misji. Itachi poprosił Uzumakiego, żeby ten utrzymał to w tajemnicy i zachował reputacje jego klanu. Chwile później Nagato zaczął przyciągać Naruto w swoją stronę używając Banshō Ten'in i zderzyć go z nadlatującym z drugiej strony głazem, który również bł przyciągany. Naruto za pomocą czakry lisa utworzył dłoń, która odbiła go od kamienia. Itachi poprosił jeszcze, by ten zajął się Sasuke, mówiąc, że dobrze zrobił ufając mu. Nagato przywołał Olbrzymiego Wielogłowego Psa i Ogromnego Ptaka,zażartował z Naruto mówiąc, że nie może chodzić, ale za to może latać. Jak wiadomo Nagato nie mógł chodzić po swojej walce z Hanzō za życia, lecz poruszał się za pomocą specjalnej maszyny, którą stracił, gdy został przywołany. Naruto zaatakował Gigantycznego Psa swoim Rasenshurikenem, lecz przez to jego głowy zaczęły się tylko mnożyć. Nagato leciał na ptaku obserwując z góry co robi Uzumaki. Itachi w tym czasie pojawił się za Bee informując mu o swojej obecności. Pszczoła próbował go przeciąć mieczem, lecz ten odskoczył i przygotowując shurikeny użył Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni. Killer użył ręki Hachibiego, by zatrzymać nadlatujące, ogniste shurikeny. Potem użył macki, łapiąc przy tym Itachiego. Uchiha zdążył na niego spojrzeć Sharinganem i złapać w iluzje. Gyūki usunął Genjutsu z Bee, bo jak wiadomo techniki iluzji nie działają na Jinchūriki, którzy zaprzyjaźnili się ze swoimi bestiami. Zamiast nadlatujących kruków ponownie pojawiły się shurikeny, ale tym razem Pszczoła użył schowanych w Samehadzie swoich siedmiu mieczy, którymi perfekcyjnie się obsługiwał. Po odbiciu shurikenów próbował pociąć go mieczami. Itachi wycofał się i skoczył na summona Nagato. W końcu uaktywnił swojegoMangekyō Sharingana w stronę Naruto. Chciał uderzyć w niego Amaterasu. Wtedy niespodziewanie z ust Naruto wyszła Tajemnicza Wrona, z dziwnym, lewym okiem. Nagato ostrzegł, że blondyn zostanie zaraz spalony przez czarny płomień. Bee próbował trafić go mieczem, jednak posiadacz Rinnegana odbił go Shinrą Tensei. Kruk spojrzał na Itachiego swoim lewym Sharinganem z dziwnym, czteroramiennym wzorem. W tym czasie Kabuto został zaskoczony w niespodziewany dotąd sposób. Ptak usiadł na ramieniu Naruto, a Uchiha trafił swoim Amaterasu w Wielogłowego Psa zamiast Uzumakiego. Kabuto pochwalił osiągnięcie Itachiego - uwolnienie od Edo Tensei. Chwile później Uchiha trafił płomieniem w Nagato i jego latającego summona. Oba potwory zniknęły. Naruto zapytał co się dzieje, a Itachi zapewnił go, że uwolnił się spod kontroli Kabuto. Powiedział, że umieścił w Kruku Sharingana Uchihy Shisuiego, który potrafił co 10 lat używać potężnego Genjutsu - Kotoamatsukami. Ogólnie jego plan był zupełnie inny, nie spodziewał się, że wrona ta będzie użyta przeciwko niemu, gdyż chciał jej użyć na Sasuke z jego przeszczepionymi oczami. W tej chwili oko Shusuiego użyło już praktycznie jednorazowego Jutsu. Naruto podziękował Itachiemu, że ten mu zaufał i obiecał dotrzymać słowa dotyczącego Sasuke. Kabuto w tym czasie nałożył pełną kontrolę na Nagato, który zregenerował się po uderzeniu płomieniem. Chwile później posiadacz najpotężniejszego Dōjutsu pojawił się przed Naruto i odepchnął wszystkich dobrze znaną Shinrą Tensei. Był on schowany w swoim niewidzialnym Wielkim Kameleonie. Pojawił się on obok Bee, a ten zamienił się w miniaturę swojego Bijū i uderzył Nagato Lariatem. Uderzenie to nie przyniosło pożądanego skutku, gdyż Nagato wchłonął jego płaszcz z czakry i się odmłodził, dzięki czemu mógł chodzić, następnie odepchnął Bee. Gdy Naruto przybył z pomocą to został złapany przez kameleona (tak jak widać to w obrazku po prawej). Potem Nagato zaczął mu wyciągać dusze techniką Rinnegana. Naruto próbował trafić go Rasenganem jednak tak jak wcześniej u Bee, atak ten został wchłonięty przez niego. Jego dusza była coraz bardziej wyciągana z ciała. Blonas próbował jeszcze zagadać do niego, ale zdało to się na nic, gdyż Nagato miał nałożoną pełną kontrolę przez Edo Tensei. Później użytkownik Rinnegana wezwał siódmą ścieżkę - Gedō. Kabuto chciał wyjąć dusze obu Jinchūriki i zabrać je do niego, by wskrzesić ich przez Edo Tensei. Jeszcze ostatecznie Bee próbował oddzielić Naruto od niebezpieczeństwa jednak został szybko złapany przez mechaniczne ramienia Nagato. Jego pole widzenia było rozszerzone, przez co widział wszystko dookoła. Kiedy wydawało się, że Naruto straci duszę, a Bee głowę od lasera, niespodziewanie uratował ich Itachi, który oddzielił pole widzenia Rinnegana trafiając jego summony kunaiami w oczy. Uchiha, dzięki doskonałej analizie znalazł ślepy punkt i zaatakował z odpowiedniego miejsca. Rozdzielił ich używając Susanoo. Naruto i Bee byli chwilowo bezpieczni. Nagato zregenerował rękę i rozpoczął użycie swojej jednej z najpotężniejszych technik - Chibaku Tensei. Rzucił kulkę o olbrzymiej grawitacji w w niebo. Cała trójka kierowała się ku górze w stronę formującej się kuli. Naruto w panice wytłumaczył działanie tej techniki Itachiemu i Pszczole. Wydawało się, że nie można już uciec od tak silnego przyciągania, jednak Itachi zauważył, że czarna kula znajduje się w centrum tej masy i jeśli ją zniszczy to powstrzyma się technikę. Zaproponował uderzenie w centrum techniki swoimi najsilniejszymi atakami dystansowymi. Naruto zauważył mnóstwo latającego gruzu. Itachi wytłumaczył mu, że nie musi celować, gdyż ich techniki zostaną przyciągnięte przez grawitacje. Zauważając słabość tej techniki Itachi rzucił z użyciem Susanoo Yasake no Magatame, a Bee zamienił się w pełną formę bestii i strzelił Bijūdamą, zaś Naruto rzucił Rasenshurikenem. Wszystkie 3 techniki dystansowe zniszczyły formującą się małą planetę. Nagle z zaskoczenia Itachi uformował ostatni poziom Susanoo i przebił Nagato swoim Mieczem Totsuka. Użytkownik Rinnegana odzyskał świadomość. Itachi miał zamiar zapieczętować go w mieczu, więc poprosił go o jakieś ostatnie słowa. Nagato, powiedział Uzumakiemu kilka słów nadziei, o tym, że jego metody były złe, o tym, że był porażką i powiedział mu jeszcze, by Naruto zakończył tą historię tak, aby wszyscy zapomnieli o jego historii. Pożegnał się, po czym, został zapieczętowany. Kabuto zdenerwował się tracąc mocnego żołnierza i zapowiedział użycie swojej karty atutowej. Walka na wzgórzu dobiegła końca. Itachi, powiedział, że powstrzyma Edo Tensei i zostawia Madarę (Tobiego) im. Bee zauważył, że Edo Tensei nie posiada żadnych słabych punktów, czemu zaprzeczył Itachi. Naruto chciał sam powstrzymać tę technikę, jednak skończyła mu się czakra lisa, gdy próbował zrobić klona. Uchiha powiedział młodemu blondasowi, że nie może wszystkiego dźwigać na swoje barki i, żeby nie zapominał jak ważni, są jego przyjaciele. Naruto przyznał mu rację. Itachi spalił swojego kruka z okiem Shisuiego, ponieważ już nie mógł użyć Kotoamatsukami ponownie. On sam wyruszył w stronę Kabuto, mówiąc Bee, żeby opiekował się Naruto. Zostawił mu za zadanie zajęcie się Sasuke. Później również i oni wyruszyli w innym kierunku. Byli Kage kontra Czwarta Dywizja i Wsparcie Naruto Drugi Mizukage był na okrągło bombardowany shurikenami i kunaiami, jednak wszystkie te ataki przez niego przenikały. Tłumaczył on swoim przeciwnikom, że on jest tylko mirażem wytworzonym przez małż i to ją należy atakować. Żołnierze Sojuszu zrozumieli i zaatakowali małża obok wybuchowymi notkami. Okazało się, że atakowali nie to co trzeba. Dostali ochrzan od Mizukage, że ten małż też jest iluzją i prawdziwi oni, są schowani za mirażem. Przeciwnicy nie za bardzo zrozumieli jak to zrobić i nadal atakowali nie tego co trzeba. W tym samym czasie Temari i inni Shinobi z Uwolnieniem Wiatru atakowali Trzeciego Raikage techniką Fūton: Kakeami. thumb|left|Naruto trafia Drugiego Tsuchikage swoim Wakusei RasenganemWydawało się, że Raikage został pokonany, a Temari rozkazała zapieczętować go. W między czasie Gaara zdołał wykryć swoim piaskiem Drugiego Tsuchikage - Mū, który omal nie uderzył Ōnokiego. Trzeciego Tsuchikage rozbolały plecy ze starości, więc Gaara go zasłonił. Drugi Tsuchikage wycelował w obydwóch swoją techniką Uwolnienia Pyłu. Zaskoczony Gaara zauważył za Mū tajemniczą osobę. Niespodziewanie do walki włączył się Naruto, a dokładniej jego klon. Mając w swojej prawej ręce Wakusei Rasengan prawie trafił Drugiego Tsuchikage, ale ten był sensorem i uniknął ataku. Następnie Gaara wytworzył w powietrzu chmurę piasku od, której odbił się spadający Naruto. Mū powiedział, że Uzumaki jest za wolny, lecz ten dzięki czakrze lisa był w stanie zwiększyć zasięg swojego ataku. Przedłużając kończyny, szybko trafił swoim Wakusei Rasenganem Drugiego Tsuchikage. Skutki tego uderzenia wywołały fale olbrzymich, przeciwnych wirowań zwanych Rankaiten. Mū został rozerwany i uderzył w skałę. Chwilę, później złapał go Ōnoki i unieruchomił swoim Kajugan no Jutsu. Następnie Gaara zaczął go pieczętować zakrywając go wcześniej piaskiem. Drugi Tsuchikage powiedział, że Ōnoki stworzył ciekawą więź z obcymi shinobi, ten mu odpowiedział, że dzięki swojemu długiemu żywotowi dostrzegł zmiany zachodzące w świecie shinobi. Mū chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, a dokładniej ostrzec ich, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, ponieważ zapieczętował go Gaara. Naruto ucieszył się, że udało im się razem załatwić wroga. Piąty Kazekage - Gaara zdenerwował się na widok Naruto walczącego w bitwie. Uzumaki chciał mu wyjaśnić co się wcześniej stało, ale wyprzedził go Shikaku, który zachciał im wytłumaczyć obecną sytuacje. Trójka w tym czasie ruszyła do kolejnej walki. Klon Naruto kontra Trzeci Raikage Okazało się, że ataki Temari i innych użytkowników Uwolnienia Wiatru nie uszkodziły w ogóle Trzeciego Raikage. Wśród oddziałów wyszedł dawny znajomy Raikage - Dodai, który wytłumaczył im, że nawet ich ataki wiatru nie będą w stanie przebić się przez jego Tryb Czakry Uwolnienia Błyskawicy. Temari zapytała się w jaki sposób Raikage zginął. Dodai odpowiedział, że walczył on przez 3 dni i 3 noce z 10 000 przeciwników, by dać towarzyszom czas na ucieczkę, aż zginął. Temari przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała, że w ich szeregach nie ma więcej użytkowników Uwolnienia Wiatru, po czym po chwili pojawił się Naruto. Skoczył wysoko i zaczął formować swoją najpotężniejszą technikę wiatru - Fūton: Rasenshuriken. W końcu rzucił nim, wydłużając przy tym za pomocą czakry kończynę. Raikage bez problemu uniknął rzutu, lecz Naruto zmienił lot Rasenshurikena za pomocą łapy, chcąc z tyłu trafić byłego Kage. Nie udało mu się. Trzeci skoczył do góry, a Rasenshuriken tylko nieco przeciął jego pas sznurów. Wydawało by się, że Raikage nie da się trafić z bliska, ale Rasenshuriken wrócił do Naruto, który podszedł jeszcze bliżej do niego, aż w końcu trafił. Na wskutek trafienia z bliska powstała olbrzymia fala uderzeniowa, która zostawiła duży krater. Temari nakazało zapieczętować Trzeciego Raikage, lecz ten przeciął płótna i wstał. Mimo, iż technika wiatru Naruto miała przewagę żywiołową nad Zbroją Błyskawic Raikage to ta i tak nic mu nie zrobiła. Rasenshuriken narobił sporo szumu, lecz nawet on nie był w stanie dostatecznie uszkodzić Raikage, a jego zbroja była niezwykle twarda. Dodai przyznał, że jest on niesłychanie potężny, podszedł do Naruto i powiedział, że Raikage jest kontrolowany. Trzeci wyprostował cztery palce co bardzo zdenerwowało Dodaia i zaskoczyło Naruto. Shinobi Chmury nakazał odsunąć się od Kage i przygotować mur. Raikage ruszył, ale napotkał mur przygotowany przez Shinobich z Iwy za pomocą - Doton: Banri Doryūheki. Dodai zabrał Naruto i użył Yōton: Gomuheki tworząc gumowy mur łączony z kamiennym. Trzeci Raikage powoli się przebijał używając Czterech Palców Zagłady swojej atutowej techniki. Natrafił na gumową warstwę muru i powoli się przebijał. Dodai nakazał odwrót, ale żołnierze go nie posłuchali i ruszyli na Raikage wiedząc już gdzie się pojawi, a ten później bez problemu usunął atakujących go wrogów. Dodai uciekł z Naruto na jedną ze skał. Trzeci Raikage zmniejszył liczbę palców z czterech do trzech zwiększając przeszycie ataków. Naruto zaskoczyła potęga jego techniki, gdyż w ciągu kilku sekund pozbył się wielu Shinobich. Dodai powiedział, że to była najsilniejsza broń Trzeciego, a jego zbroja była najlepszą tarczą. Przyznał, że Trzeci Rakage był uważany za jedynego człowieka, potrafiącego pokonać Ogoniaste Bestie. Naruto zauważył na jego piersi bliznę. Dodai powiedział, że otrzymał ją po walce z Hachibim (Gyūkim) oraz uznał ją za hańbę, dlatego nikt do końca nie wiedział w jaki sposób ją otrzymał. Naruto słysząc o Hachibim zaczął formować Bijū Rasengana. Kategoria:Bitwy